


It's Not His Fault, It's Airline Standard

by Liliako



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Airports losing your luggage, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliako/pseuds/Liliako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The airline loses Logan's luggage so he needs to borrow Kendall's for the night.</p>
<p>Inspired by kink meme prompt- 'Like maybe Kendall gets turned on by lending Logan his sweater/jacket one night when they're out after he notices Logan has goosepimples, and it's too big for Logan but Kendall thinks he looks adorable and has to kiss him. Or Logan takes to stealing Kendall's clothes out of the hamper because he's crushing big time and they smell like him.  Would love a first kiss, but I'm not picky about anything really!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not His Fault, It's Airline Standard

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic for BTR fandom, I don't feel like I quite had their voices pinned down yet but it's cute enough.

With a great sigh Logan flopped back onto the hotel bed and threw his arms over his face.  "Everything aches."   
  
Kendall threw his duffel bag down on his own bed and chuckled at the dramatics. "That's what happens when you don't stretch after a Gustavo Rocque Dance Specific Boot Camp. Regretting just curling up and going to sleep on the plane now, aren't you?"   
  
"Shuuuuut uuuuup I was tired!"  Logan let out a small groan, "I ache in places that I didn't know I could ache.  This is wrong."   
  
A knock came from the door and Mrs. Knight poked her head in. "Hi boys.  Logan, I'm so sorry, the airline just can't find your bag.  I even tried using Katie's puppy dog eyes on them and got nowhere.  Threatening didn't help,  they just escorted me to a cab.  We can get you new clothes in the morning but for now, Kendall just let him borrow something to sleep in, hm?"   
  
"Yes, Mom." Kendall rolled his eyes and began digging through his clothes.   
  
"That's a good boy.  If you need anything else we're in the room diagonal, 246, so just let me know."   
  
"Thanks for trying Mrs.Knight," Logan sat up and gave her an exhausted smile.   
  
"Anything for my boys!"  She gazed at them adoringly and Kendall fought the urge to roll his eyes again and simply muttered 'Mom' before Mrs. Knight gave a small wave and backed out the door.  "Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!"   
    
"G'night Mrs.Knight!" Logan called after her as the door clicked shut.  "I can only imagine the hell she raised to those poor airline people."   
  
"Yeah, well, that's what you get for not just bringing a carry on like the rest of us.  It's not like the trip's for long, why'd you need so much?" Kendall asked as he pulled various items from his duffel and held them up at Logan to determine what would fit him.   
  
"It wasn't even my stuff! It was James' extra beauty supplies and Carlos wanted his back-up helmet incase anything happened," he replied, toeing off his sneakers and set them by the foot of the bed.   
  
"You got suckered, man.  You want sweats?  I have a pair but I think it's warm enough in here for t-shirt and boxers, y'know?"  Logan hummed his agreement and a worn blue t-shirt hit him in the face.  "That should work." Kendall said over his shoulder as he shuffled into the bathroom with toothbrush in hand.   
  
"Thanks."  Logan tossed the shirt on the bed without a second thought, moving on to the buttons of his vest and the dress shirt underneath.  "I wonder how James is doing without his stuff."   
  
Kendall gave a sharp laugh from inside the bathroom and the noise of spitting and water running came before he replied "Crying on Carlos's shoulder and begging Kelly for anything she's got I bet."   
  
Logan laughed as he took off his jeans and proceeded to fold currently the only set of clothes he had.  He plucked Kendall's shirt from the bed, realizing exactly how thread bare it was as he tried to find the neck.  "I can't believe we've got that radio interview tomorrow.  I feel like only really big celebrities get on radio shows."   
  
"Well, remember they're not a normal radio station.  I don't know how many listeners La Rocque gets but I have a sneaking suspicion it's Gustavo's crazy cousin with a walkman and a microphone that doesn't broadcast to anywhere in a closet. Bathroom's yours." Kendall shuffled back out, kicking his shoes into the corner and returning to his duffel.  Logan took a few steps towards the bathroom before stopping and groaning.   
  
"My bag had my tooth brush and everything," he grabbed the keycard from the nightstand and headed out the door. "I'll be back, front desk always has complimentary 'you forgot things like a moron, here you go' stuff."    
  
Kendall made a noise of acknowledgement before the door shut and Logan began down the hall.  He knew he must look a bit silly in his shark boxers and Kendall's thin shirt but he didn't realized how air conditioned the hallways had been.  The stairs helped get his heart pumping a little faster, but standing at the front desk-- always the coldest part of a hotel, the air conditioner pointed right there-- for ten minutes waiting for service then another five while the old man hunted for a toothbrush, Logan felt more like it was the Antarctic they'd flown to and not Oregon.  He jogged his way back to the room, knees knocking together as he opened the door to darkness, Kendall having gone to bed.   
  
Logan did his best to quietly maneuver around the room in the dark and brush his teeth as quietly as possible, before slipping into his own bed and pulling the covers up to his chin.  After a few minutes, he curled up trying to get warm faster but it didn't seem to help.   
  
"Dude.  I can hear your teeth chattering from over here."   
  
"W-what? Dude, I'm f-f-fine."  As Logan tried to hold his jaw steady to stop the noise a hoodie suddenly covered his face.  Logan took a deep breath in to try and subside the shaking and got hit with the nicest smell ever.  If this made him weird, whatever, but Kendall smelled freaking awesome- some strange mix of Old Spice deodorant, whatever plain no-frills shampoo Mrs. Knight bought and just Kendall.  All together it was a scent Logan's brain had come to associate with risk and excitement but at the same time safety.  Kendall just smelled like home-- and that didn't mean 2 J or even Minnesota. It meant home like where Logan belonged.   "No, really, I'm c-c-cool,"  he shivered holding it back out over the abyss of the space between their beds.   Logan knew that being wrapped up in that scent all night would lead to some really nice but completely-inappropriate-when-the-star-of-them-is-right-there dreams.   
  
"Logan." The bedside table light snapped on, Kendall was sitting up on the side of his own bed, socked feet on the floor in a different threadbare shirt with his own dorky tiger boxers and pushing the hoodie back.  "Put this on or you're going to become a popsicle.  I'd turn up the heat but then I'd roast and you can't fix being too hot but you can fix being cold."   
  
"Okay."  Logan couldn't argue with Kendall logic, and if he did he never won so it was useless, he sat up and pulled on the hoodie. "Thanks, man."  He laughed for a moment when he had to try and find the cuffs; he waved the extra material of the sleeve ends at Kendall. "This is ridiculous, you're not that much bigger than me!" Kendall just watched Logan quietly for a moment, a soft smile on his face.    
  
"You okay?" Logan cocked his head in concern, unconsciously imitating an adorable puppy who was wrapped up in a pile of blankets.  Kendall shook his head a little and ducked his face, hand going to rub at the back of his neck, but the smile stayed in place.  Logan knew that tell, sort of, it wasn't quite the Shyly Embarrassed Boy Next Door move, but it was close, only with a little bit of uncertainly thrown in.  When Logan heard Kendall take a deep breath he knew that one right of the bat, but couldn't think of what Kendall needed to work up courage for.   
  
"Yeah, no, I'm good," Kendall seemed to snap out of it, smiling full blast directly at Logan and moving over to sit on the edge of Logan's bed.  "Lemme zip that for you Mister No-Hands," he said scooting closer.   
  
"Thanks," Logan felt the atmosphere in the room shift when Kendall focused his attention on the zipper.  They sat close on a regular basis- getting squished into different cramped quarters or couches- and they were very casual about things like throwing an arm over shoulders or tackling or looping arms around the others side for photos, touching in general was just something that was natural and easy and neither of them thought twice about it.  But this closeness was anything but normal feeling.  Logan's heart suddenly made its beating presence known and he thought he was breathing too loud and too fast.  His stomach felt funny, but not because of sore muscles.   
  
Kendall, watching the zipper with the same strange intensity as when he was sitting across from Logan, zipped the hoodie slowly all the way to the top where it stopped at the dip between Logan's collar bones.  Logan felt him resting his eyes on that spot before sharp green eyes looked up at him.   
  
"Thanks" Logan murmured, feeling stupid immediately after for saying it for the second time, but he was trying to remain still and quiet as possible to not break the strange fragileness that hung in the air around them.  With him right there in his face it was pretty much impossible for Logan to miss Kendall licking his lips quickly and his gaze flicking down to Logan's own mouth before snapping back to stare Logan down.    
  
"My pleasure," Kendall murmured back, the hand on the zipper shifting to grasp the hoodie, pulling Logan gently forward and closing the distance between them to a few scant inches.   
  
Logan knew he was breathing too fast and too loud for sure now.  His hands scrunched the extra sleeve fabric as he tried to gain purchase on the bed cover under his hands but to no avail.  He knew what was about to happen because Kendall had stopped having a fake staring contest and was focused on Logan's mouth, which was fine because Kendall lowering his sight meant Logan got a really beautiful close view of his eyelashes fanning out.  As Kendall slowly titled his head to the right, Logan shut his eyes quickly and held his breath.   
  
And felt nothing.   
  
He peeked one eye open to see if Kendall still existed or if he'd been dreaming the most intensely intimate of his moment of whole freaking existence.  He felt skin warm against his left cheek and he shut his eyes again at the touch of Kendall's cheek to his own.   
  
"Not cold anymore, are you?"  With that low smug tone so hot right against his ear Logan knew Kendall was smirking.  Possibly full out gleefully evilly smirking right now. Jerk. Logan pushed at Kendall's shoulder and could hear Kendall laughing, but then he came into view and if this was really one big joke then Kendall wouldn't be blushing hot from ear to ear himself.  So Logan, being the reasonable and logical one, did the only reasonable and logical thing.   
  
He pushed Kendall back farther, laying him flat on his back and kneeled up over him as Kendall's laughter turned to quieted shock.  Logan felt pretty courageous looming over Kendall, like the hoodie that still obscured his hands and wrapped him up in Kendall's scent also gave him the safety net needed for what he wanted to do.  Looking down he saw the same shy embarrassed uncertainty he'd seen in Kendall's movements before all condensed into the way the now hazy green eyes looked up at him.  Only now there was a little bit of hope in there.   
  
Logan pressed one stupidly covered hand to Kendall's chest to steady himself as he leaned in close, focusing on Kendall's mouth, mirroring what had been done to himself.  He glanced up to see Kendall staring right at him and he smirked.  "Hot enough for you?"   
  
And Kendall burst out laughing again, curling in on himself.   
  
"Aw c'mon!" Logan thumped Kendall in the chest before flopping onto his back, returning to his original sleeping position and yanking the covers up over his head.  Now not only was he majorly embarrassed but he just made himself his own little cave that smelled just like Kendall.  Stupid hoodie.  Stupid air conditioning.  Stupid nice smelling best friends who laugh at you when you're trying to be sexy.   
  
"Logan!"  Kendall shifted on the bed, Logan knew when the bed wiggled and the covers pulled.  "Looooooogiiiiiie,"  the sing song voice and tugging on the covers were not about to bring Logan out of his petulant cocoon.  There was a smack to his calf. "Come out!"  Petulant cocooners do not respond to jerks, Logan reminded himself.  "I'm sorry I laughed!"  Not even nice smelling, really hot and all around awesome jerks.  There was a small weight, probably Kendall's hand, resting on Logan's calf.  "Please, Logan?"  Jerks who got their way were only more smug after.   
  
A moment of silence passed. The bed wiggled again and the tautness of the covers subsided as Logan figured Kendall got off the bed.  He heard rustling of covers at Kendall's bed and breathed a small sigh of relief.  This weird thing that had just gone on obviously didn't mean much to Kendall if he'd let it go that easy.  Kendall's the type that's like a ruthless pit-bull that will hang onto your pant leg until you give it what it wants, no matter how far you drag it around with you.  Fine.  Fine, no, that was totally cool with Logan.  It was silly of him to think Kendall would be interested in the first place never mind going so far as to kiss him and really--   
  
The top of Logan's cocoon hideout was yanked up, making Logan jump and almost miss the feeling of a kiss hitting his cheek.  He glanced up and of course it was Kendall, leaning over with that same stupidly perfect and gentling smile.  "G'night, Logan," then the covers dropped back down blocking Logan's view as he stared where Kendall had been trying to absorb what just happened and what it meant.  Then the risk taking part of his brain kicked him.   
  
"HEY!" Logan sat up, flipping the covers down to this waist.  Kendall was awkwardly posed halfway to sitting back down into his own bed, but he froze immediately and turned to Logan.  "You can't just-- You don't-- I really-- " Logan huffed out of frustration for not being able to communicate right now in even the simplest of ways.  Kendall turned to face him fully now, just standing in his easy Kendall way.  "It's not my fault you made my brain go stupid."  Logan frowned, glaring at the carpet, and crossed his still-too-long-sleeved arms.  He was still trying to think of something useful to say when Kendall appeared in his vision, crouched down at the edge of the bed and steadying himself with a hand on either side of Logan.   
  
"M'sorry.  Can I make it up to you?"  Logan could spot Kendall's 'I have a plan, a plan you will definitely agree to' face from a hemisphere away.   
  
"Maaaay-be."  That was about as hard to get as Logan could ever really play with Kendall looking up at him like that and his eyes darkening with obvious intention.   
  
"I promise you'll like it."   
  
"Oh really?" Logan leaned back on what he had begun to think of as flippers, not having any dexterity at all.  Kendall stood and kneeled on the bed in front of Logan, moving in close as before.   
  
"Mmmm-hmm," Kendall hummed, one hand resting on Logan's hip for balance and the other reaching up to cup his cheek in that perfect movie kiss way.  His lips hovered centimeters from Logan's and Logan knew this was as far as Kendall's risk taking would bring him.  The last push was Logan's to make.  So he did.   He pushed his fingers down into the bed and it surged him forward just enough that they didn't bump together for the lame dry lip smooshing press thing that so many people did.  That wasn't kissing.  No, this was a real kiss-- lips parted just slightly and everything slotting together perfectly so that one kiss became another and another until the lack of enough oxygen gives way to that heady dizzy feeling and there has to be a break to pant in more air just to get back to that kiss.  While lips were separated and they tried to suck in air by the lungful they stayed close, cheek to cheek, occasionally kissing at the others jaw line as if to say 'still here... still here... still here... ready yet?'   
  
They sought out each others lips again and got back to the rhythm of again and again when Logan tried to shift his arms so he could sit up and touch and explore but the stupid flippers slipped and Logan fell back, disconnecting them.  Kendall fell after Logan, catching himself just in time to be hovering over him, now mirroring how Logan had hovered over him.  
  
"Hot enough for you?" Kendall and his devious smirk asked, much to the eternal embarrassment of Logan.  
  
"Shut up," he smacked Kendall in the face with a flipper end before finally pulling up the sleeves and having the joyous freedom of his hands again.  
  
"You gonna make me?" If Logan ever has to look back on his life, he's positive this will be the exact moment that will stand out as the moment when Kendall's smirk took on a whole new meaning.  He's also sure that this new found dirty smirk will get him into more trouble than ever.  Logan is decidedly okay with that.  
  
"Only if you're lucky," he quips back and reaches up, taking Kendall's face in his hands and pulling him down for more awesome making out.    
   
\---------  
  
"Logan, I don't think we're going to have time to get you any clothes until after the radio show," Mrs. Knight said looking apologetically across the breakfast table to the rumpled looking boy in her son's hoodie.  She stirred her tea and continued, "Kelly called and said your radio spot had been moved up by an hour due to-" Logan had tuned her out.  No disrespect to Mrs. Knight, but as soon as she'd announced he was out of luck Kendall had gotten a very content expression on his face.  Also, despite his family, Carlos, and James sitting right next to them in the public continental breakfast area of the lobby, Kendall's foot had found its way to Logan's knees and pushed them apart and settled itself in a very interesting place.  Logan made a mental note to not ever sit in direct foot-range of Kendall when his mother was around.  
  
"It's okay, Mom," Kendall had the planning face again, "I've got some stuff Logan can borrow."   
  
"Logan, you feeling okay?  Your ears are all red."  Carlos had taken a break from carving faces into melon squares and flicking them at James, who was switching from fending them off with his fork like it was a sword and the melon chunks were bullets, and just plain trying to catch them in his mouth.  
  
"What?!" Logan jumped a little and was pretty sure that had come out a bit more loudly than intended.  He coughed, sputtered and tried again.  "What? A-haha, no I'm fine, absolutely fiiiine, one hundred percent healthy!" Kendall's foot withdrew itself from Logan's personal space and he was grinning behind his orange juice.  Jerk.  An approaching hotel staff woman had a full pitcher of water.  Time for revenge.  "You know what though?  I am a little hot." Kendall's eyebrow twitched once as Logan stood up and took off the hoodie, still wearing the threadbare blue t-shirt under it. "I'm just going to go back up and change now." And three, turn away, two, move into the traffic path, one slam right into the big pitcher of water and get it dumped all down his shirt, zero turn back to the audience of this little show.  
  
The woman was jabbering apologies at him but Logan just heard the wonderfully fulfilling noise of Kendall choking on his orange juice and witnessed his coughing fit and James smacking him on the back.  Logan smiled, happy with his revenge.  "It's only water, ma'am, no trouble at all!"  He turned away and headed up the stairs, whistling to himself all the way up to his room.  
  
"Think you're smart, professor?" Kendall jogged up behind Logan while he was digging in his pocket for the key card.  The smirk was back, but Logan still patted himself on the back for having dislodged it at all.  
  
"I like to think so," he replied with his own smirk, waving a hand at the drenched shirt sticking to his chest and torso.  Kendall closed in on him and Logan froze.  
  
"Open the door and let's find out," directly in Logan's ear, yet again, which this time resulted in Logan making an embarrassing noise and fumbling with the door.  It opened and Kendall pushed him inside.  
  
Logan had never been so glad to lose luggage.    



End file.
